This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a preliminary study designed to evaluate the human B-cell population for cells with various characteristics described in murine studies that are specific for the population believed to be the progenitors of human chronic lymphocytic leukemia cells. It is hoped that information from the preliminary study will form the foundation for sample size and powering of a future larger study.